1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alarm apparatus, and more particularly relates to a new and improved door mat alarm wherein the same includes a compressible flexible, resilient mat capable of transmitting compression and actuation of switches contained within the mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various remote alarm devices is known in the prior art. The devices of the prior art have been of constructions to effect actuation of remote alarms, but have heretofore failed to provide a compressible mat organization capable of providing actuation of a transmitter physically encapsulated within the mat to effect signalling of a remote receiving device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,801 to Kelley sets forth a door lock and light control switch arrangement whereupon the ringing of a doorbell or an unlatching of the door actuates a porch light and causes the light to be turned on. Further, a time delay is incorporated to effect turning off of the lights subsequent to the actuation operation. The Kelley patent is set forth as of interest relative to the relationship of a remote indicator device in cooperation with a portal indication means.
U.S Pat. No. 3,886,352 to Lai sets forth an automatic light control system coordinated to provide temporary lighting in darkened areas, typically exteriorly of a dwelling, utilizing various actuation switches, such as photo-cells, pneumatic switches and the like. The patent is of interest relative to the remote actuation of an indicator relative to the actuation of a switch device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,415 sets forth an electrical switch contained within the interior of a door mat to actuate a visual and audible alarm upon the door mat receiving a predetermined pressure, generally in excess of fifty pounds. The patent does not provide the multiple oriented switching arrangement of the instant invention actuatable by the compressing of the door mat and the actuation of the pressure switches in response to the compressing of the door mat, as set forth by the instant invention, and further does not provide for the use of an encapsulated transmitter in association with the switches within the door mat, a set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No.4,401,896 to Fowler sets forth a pressure responsive mechanical switch to actuate a circuit upon the compression of the switch. The switch is of interest relative to the available switches that may be utilized by the instant invention. The pressure switch of the Fowler patent is incorporated herein by reference as an example of a pressure switch available to actuate the transmitter of the instant invention.
U S. Pat. No. 4,551,713 to Aossey sets forth a battery powered door mat utilizing an audible alarm circuit to indicate a pressure applied to the door mat to actuate a remote audible alarm.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved door mat alarm wherein the same addresses both the problems of compactness of organization and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.